Lockdown
by Motherfactor
Summary: Em um unico dia, toda a realidade foi destruida. Harry, Ron, Hermione e todos os alunos de Hogwarts se veem em uma situação desesperadora e sem nenhuma chance de fuga. A unica saida? Sobreviver!


**Olá, você, que esta lendo essa Fanfic. O que você começara a ler terá, nos capitulos futuros, temas fortes sobre religião, Deus, anjos, demonios, natureza humana, entre outras coisas que pode ser polemicas. Por isso, se você é daquelas pessoas que não suportam esse tipo de coisa, PARE AGORA! Bom, foi avisado, apartir daqui, será por seu proprio risco, depois não diga que eu não avisei.**

* * *

O Fim do Ordinário (parte 1):

_Aquele nascido de carne humana_

_Homem é agora uma raça de algum poder._

_Você, filho de humanos,_

_Deve enfrentar o poder que possui._

_E deve enfrentar seu destino também..._

_Embora seus dias sejam pacíficos,_

_O dia destinado se aproxima._

_Eu sou seu julgamento._

_Eu parti a língua de seus pais e despedacei o arrogante poder deles._

_Desde que o Lorde não viva em você, todos os seres carregam escuridão em seus corações._

_Se você realmente deseja ser você mesmo, então se erga e enfrente a escuridão em sí..._

_O demônio interior._

_Se você tem a determinação de enfrentar seu destino de batalhas, filho de humanos, diga seu nome..._

E assim, Harry Potter, um garoto de quatorze anos, magro, com cabelos escuros, arrepiados e um pouco mais longo que deveria, acordou de mais um daqueles pesadelos.

Isso já não era mais novidade para ele, esses sonhos começaram desde o inicio da semana, justamente quando ele tinha retornado a Hogwarts para o seu quarto ano na escola de magia e bruxaria. O sonho não era nada de mais, sequer poderia ser considerado um sonho. Pois sonhos se constituíam de imagens, memorias, subconsciente. Mas esse não era nenhum dos casos. Era apenas um grande vazio negro e uma estranha voz falando, uma voz forte e carregada de poder.

Harry não se atrevera a contar sobre esses sonhos com ninguém, nem mesmo com seus dois melhores amigos, Ron e Hermione. Muito menos com a pessoa que ele mais considerava sabia e perspicaz, o diretor Albus Dumbledore. Não, ele pensava que não deveria incomodar os outros com algo tão trivial. Pelo menos foi o que ele pensou nos três primeiros dias seguidos de sonhos, no quarto já começou a ponderar sobre ir ou não contar, no quinto ele já estava quase falando, hoje ele tinha a certeza que teria que contar para alguém.

-Harry? Tudo bem?

Perguntou a voz de Neville Longbottom, preocupado. Em sua cama, o garoto cheinho se levantou o suficiente para dar uma boa olhada no amigo. Seu rosto mostrava preocupação.

Harry não notara que tinha acordado em um salto, com o corpo tremendo e suando frio. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando mais que o normal, talvez por causa de lagrimas de medo que teimavam em se libertar. Mas ele conseguiu segura-las.

-Esta tudo bem, Neville – mentiu Harry. Sua voz estava embargada, mas conseguiu faze-la soar firme. – Foi apenas um pesadelo.

Olhando ao redor, Harry notou que ainda era noite, talvez umas quatro da manhã. Normalmente, alguém não conseguiria voltar a dormir depois de um "pesadelo" assim, mas Harry estava muito cansado. Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Notando que Neville se conformou com a resposta que recebera e fora dormir, Harry seguiu o exemplo do amigo e deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro que estava um pouco molhado de suor.

Antes de o sono tomar conta de sua mente, Harry se lembrou que Dumbledore falou algo sobre uma viagem que a escola inteira iria fazer amanha para Londres. O garoto se perguntava o porque disso? Afinal, porque Londres, de todos os lugares? O que uma cidade de trouxas poderia oferecer á bruxos? E o porque de ser a escola inteira?

Com essas perguntas, Harry entrou no mundo dos sonhos novamente, dessa vez, nenhuma voz surgiu.

**No próximo capitulo:**

-Então, o que você acha que vai ser essa viagem?

-Não tem como saber, Ron. Afinal, ninguém sabe muito bem o que se passa na cabeça de Dumbledore.

-Finalmente chegamos.

-O que esta para acontecer?

-Londres será totalmente bloqueada! Ninguém entra nem sai!

-Vazamento de gás?

-Bem vindo ao serviço: Litterae ex futurae. As noticias de hoje serão...

* * *

**Capitulo pequeno, eu sei. Mas eu prefiro assim, faz o leitor ler mais rapido e não desanima aqueles mais preguisoços (tipo eu). O porque de eu ter colocado algo tão clichê como "No proximo capitulo"? Não sei, acho que ficaria legal. Da um misterio a mais. Enfim, seria bom alguns comentarios sobre o que acharam do primeiro capitulo. Dito tudo isso, até a proxima.**


End file.
